Consuelo Enemigo
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Tras la guerra todos intentan volver a sus vidas. Pero Draco y Hermione estan obligados a compartir sala comun por ser premio anual y su situacion es tan delicada que el más minimo cambio podría cambiar sus vidas para siempre. Advertencia Lemon


**Dedicado a Arualle, sus historias son muy recomendables.**

Los dormitorios destinados a los alumnos que son galardonados con el premio anual se situaban en una torre apartada de las salas comunes del resto de casas pero con la peculiaridad de estar tan bien comunicado con el resto del castillo que se podía ir a cualquier parte de él en cuestión de pocos minutos por muy lejos que estuviera. Era un torreón no muy grande pero que resultaba ideal y perfecto para dos personas.

Contaba con una salita común circular con una chimenea lo suficientemente grande para que cupiera un hombre que adornaba la parte que estaba frente a la puerta de entrada, al entrar la primera visión que se tenía era la de un fuego agradable y reconfortante que iluminaba dos sillones y dos butacas dispuestas en un semicírculo alrededor de la chimenea.

Cuatro mesitas, una para cada asiento, de finas patas y superficie acristalada soportaban el peso de la obsesión de su última inquilina, así como el gusto de su compañero en aquella estancia. Estaban atestadas de libros, grandes volúmenes que acumulaban más polvo entre sus hojas que conocimiento y eso que cada uno contenía un conocimiento incalculable. Hermione había cubierto aquella sala con tantos libros no por su pasión por ellos sino por hacer más agradable su estancia.

Su compañero había acaparado una de las mesas para llenarla de botellas de licor suave, regaló de su padre y de algún que otro objeto extraño. Además de que se había salido con la suya y la habitación que debería tener un tono neutro, pues los ganadores del premio anual podían ser de casas distintas, ahora estaba decorada con tonos esmeraldas y sobre la chimenea el cuadro de un dragón entrelazado a una serpiente, otro regalo del padre de su acompañante.

A izquierda y derecha se vislumbraban dos puertas, una de color escarlata a diestra y una verde esmeralda a siniestra. Esto no era sino una forma de establecer el limite de las zonas en las que deberían estar en común por obligación. Hermione deseo muchas veces haberse negado a tal honor, y otras tantas deshecho la idea no quería ser una desagradecida. Y es que Draco Malfoy no era la mejor compañía del mundo para alguien como ella.

Durante las primeras semanas las pocas veces que coincidían se dedicaban los peores insultos y maldiciones imaginables. No pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, Ron se encargaba de ocupar sus tardes entre besos y palabras cariñosas y Harry amenizaba las mañanas y la hora de la comida. Ese séptimo año había empezado muy bien, ella y Ron habían empezado a salir, Harry y Ginny también. La guerra había terminado, Voldemort jamás retornaría y después de esa primera cena en Hogwarts por ultimo año llena de risas pero también de un sentimiento de perdida por los amigos y familiares perdido, la nueva directora del colegio, la profesora Mcgonagall le había dicho con quien tendría que compartir sala común durante el resto del curso.

Aun no entendía que había llevado a su profesora elegir como premio anual a Malfoy pero tampoco se atrevía preguntar pues le parecía un atrevimiento poco cortés. Se resignó. No estaba dispuesta a amargarse el año por esa minucia, además sabía que era más desagradable para el propio Malfoy que para ella.

Las semanas pasaron y con las obligaciones de los EXTASIS, Hermione cada vez pasaba más tiempo en su sala común estudiando que con Ron y Harry. El pelinegro notó su ausencia pero la entendió. Ron fue una historia distinta, se había acostumbrado durante las vacaciones a pasar mucho tiempo con Hermione y perderla a causa de los estudios era algo que en ocho años no había aprendido a comprender y aceptar. Se volvió irritante y enclaustrado con todos durante la semana y al llegar el fin de semana cuando podía verla y estar con ella un par de horas volvía a ser una persona jovial y divertida.

Eso a Hermione le halagó y preocupó a partes iguales, le agradaba la idea de ser un bálsamo tranquilizante para Ron pero no le gustaba tener tanto poder sobre él. Al final tuvo que explicárselo claramente a Ron y pactar un horario, al menos media hora al día se verían a solas para charlar. Esto pareció convencer al pelirrojo, pero aun así Hermione empezó a pasar más tiempo estudiando en la misma habitación que Malfoy.

Al final habían decidido ignorarse mutuamente en un acuerdo tácito en el que no medio ninguno de los dos, simplemente lo dieron por hecho, era un periodo de estudio en el que no podían permitirse perder el tiempo en absurdas discusiones en la que los insultos y maldiciones sobrecargaban las frases.

Así permanecieron los mese siguientes, sin dignarse a mirarse siquiera como si el otro no existiera. Se levantaban por la mañana y salían al mismo tiempo a las clases sin que parecieran percatarse de la presencia del otro. El frió comenzó a instalarse en el castillo y el otoño dio paso al invierno. Las primeras lluvias torrenciales empezaron a aparecer y cubrir todo con su color gris plomizo que cargaba el ambiente.

Una tarde especialmente fría y desagradable, el tercer día que llovía sin tregua, Draco leía su trabajo de pociones mientras cataba uno de los licores que le había mandado su padre, la verdad es que no le gustaba demasiado el alcohol pero se percató del desagrado de Hermione al verle beber mientras consultaba algún libro o escribía algún trabajo, por eso siguió haciéndolo de forma habitual hasta que por poco se estrella contra el suelo en uno de los entrenamientos de Quidditch y dejó de beber para solo hacerlo los viernes por la tarde.

El sabor amargo se instalo en su paladar y no parecía querer irse, no era un sabor desagradable pues había elegido un licor de hierbas muy suave, al ver que era posible que Granger no apareciera. Dejó el vaso vació sobre la mesa y tapó la botella de cristal para concentrarse en su trabajo. Había encontrado un falló en el tiempo de cocción de uno de los ingredientes. Sacó la varita para modificarlo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y se volvió a cerrar de un portazo.

Granger entró con la cabeza bien alta y fue directamente a su cuarto y como había sucedido con la puerta de entrada, la puerta roja se abrió y cerró con fuerza. Draco no quiso darse por enterado de que su compañera de cuarto había llegado pero no pudo evitar mirarla para su desgracia. Pese a su andar altanero y seguro de si mismo, Draco vio los ojos enrojecidos y el par de lágrimas rebeldes que sin duda habían escapado al pañuelo que había limpiado su rostro y que había visto sobresalir de uno de los bolsillos.

Se escuchó alboroto dentro del dormitorio seguido del característico sonido que hace un colchón cuando te dejas caer sobre él. El murmullo amortiguado del llanto no tardó en llegar a sus oídos y Draco miro por primera vez aquella puerta roja con curiosidad. Fue un instante y se recrimino por ello volviendo a la atención a sus cosas. Las horas pasaron y ese lastimero sonido no cesaba, Draco se sintió tentado de beber otra copa con algo más fuerte pero necesitaba estar despejado. Los ejercicios de transformaciones no permitían errores.

Se maldijo por no conocer ningún hechizo que insonorizara esa maldita puerta y a Granger por no haberlo hecho. Se recordó ir al día siguiente a la biblioteca para buscarlo. Ya había anochecido y Granger seguía sin dar señales de vida salvo por vía auditiva. Draco recogió todos los pergaminos, la tinta y la pluma y se fue a su cuarto. Al cerrar la puerta el llanto ceso, suspiro aliviado por ese silencio tan merecido.

Guardo todos los deberes y el material en su mochila, se desvistió y se fue a dormir con la esperanza de que ese día no se repitiera. Por desgracia se repitió, un día y otro y otro, el fin de semana estuvo con sus amigos prácticamente todo el día pero a la hora de recogerse y volvía al dormitorio le esperaba aquel sonido.

Llegó el lunes esperando al salir de su dormitorio volver a enfrentarse con él, se llevo la sorpresa, agradable tras esos días inaguantables, de ver a Hermione impertérrita como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Aliviado pensó que todo había pasado, cuan equivocado estaba. Las clases, la comida, el estudio en la sala, todo demostraba la entereza de la castaña pero cuando se encerraba en su cuarto volvía a llorar.

Toda la semana permaneció en esa rutina de fingir que no pasaba nada y luego refugiarse en su cuarto a lloriquear. La paciencia de Draco estaba llegando a un límite y lo que era peor, según su propio criterio, la indiferencia también. Llegó de nuevo el viernes y Hermione volvió a encerrarse en su cuarto. Draco se quedo contemplando la puerta. No se dio que había contenido la respiración esperando no oír ese cruel sonido.

No lo aguantó más, en cuanto llegaron a su oído las primeras notas de ese lacrimógeno eco, se levantó y fue a esa puerta que juró no tocar nunca. Llamó con energía. Estaba dispuesto a dejarle claro a esa sangresucia que no estaba dispuesto a aguantar esa situación más tiempo. La puerta se entreabrió con desgana como si careciera de fuerzas para abrirse del todo. Draco ya estaba a punto de empezar su perorata cuando vio la cara de Hermione, blanca como la cera, con la piel tirante, los ojos hundidos cubiertos ojeras negras, enrojecidos tanto que no podía ser sano, las lagrimas seguían corriendo sin restricción, su cuerpo estaba esquelético como si llevara tiempo sin comer ni dormir.

Draco sintió como algo se rompía en su interior, tuvo el impulso de abrazarla y consolarla pero se recompuso en seguida al fijarse mejor en esos ojos rojos. No había tristeza en ellos, juraba haber visto una angustia tan profunda que no tenía fondo en aquellos ojos café, ahora ya no estaba, eran indiferentes, sin vida alguna. Hermione se había cerrado en banda.

- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? – preguntó Hermione con voz firme, pero ronca, tantas noches de desolación le estaban pasando factura física.

- Saber que demonios te pasa, Granger. – respondió Draco sin poder ocultar ni para él ni para ella, la preocupación real de su voz. Se preguntó en el acto porque se sentía así.

- Un Malfoy preocupado por una sangresucia eso es nuevo. Deberíamos llamar al profeta para publicar esta noticia.

- Déjate de sarcasmos Granger, llevas una semana llorando sin parar, y no he pasado por alto que has estado usando hechizos ilusorios con tú cuerpo. – digo Draco perdiendo la poca paciencia que había sido capaz de hallar en su mente cansada. Hermione con la ultima frase se miro a si misma y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe de puro terror. Había olvidado echarse el hechizo antes de abrir. Le cerró la puerta a Draco en las narices. Este bufó indignado y se fue a su propio cuarto maldiciendo la cabezonería de Granger y su propia preocupación.

"_¿Por qué debía preocuparse por esa?_"

Llegó el sábado y Draco se encontró con un panorama peor que el de ayer, sin saber porque se sentía culpable de lo que le pasaba a Granger y la cabezota ahora lloraba pero sin hacer ruido o eso debía creer ella pero en silencio de la mañana se oían perfectamente esos sollozos.

Draco consideró volverse a encerrar en su cuarto y dormir un poco más hasta la hora en la que había quedado con Pansy y Zabini. Incluso se dio la vuelta pero un sollozo ahogado le hizo detenerse y otro hizo que en un par de pasos estuviera golpeando la puerta con cuidado casi como si no quisiera ser escuchado.

El llanto cesó en el mismo instante que sus nudillos chocaron con la madera. Draco espero un minuto, dos, tres, cuatro, ya no sabía si había pasado hay un segundo o una eternidad. Estaba conteniendo la respiración sin saberlo. Perturbado y algo molesto volvió a llamar con más insistencia.

Otra vez la eterna espera para darse cuenta que Granger no tenía intención de abrir la puerta. Cansado apoyó la cabeza contra la puerta con demasiada fuerza cosa que le dio dolor de cabeza y produjo un chasquido como si se hubiera astillado la madera. No le importó, estaba hastiado de esa situación. Iba a llamar de nuevo cuando notó como cedía la puerta y caía de boca en el interior de la habitación.

Reparó en el sabor a cobre de su propia sangre en el interior de su boca. Se había mordido la lengua. Maldiciendo por lo bajo se levantó mientras se tocaba la cara. Entonces a medio camino entre levantarse y estar tumbado se percató del estado lastimoso de la dueña de la habitación y de la propia habitación.

El suelo, alrededor de una cama deshecha con las mantas formando un ovillo, estaba cubierto de pañuelos arrugados y usados. Las cortinas estaban echadas y la única fuente de luz de la habitación era una pequeña lámpara de aceite que lanzaba al aire una tímida llama azul. La mochila tirada de cualquier forma en una esquina tenía desparramados los libros y pergaminos y el frasco de tinta se había roto manchando la tela y el suelo de piedra.

Esto fue lo que más preocupo a Draco, no conocía a Granger pero sabía que podría a llegar a dar la vida por un libro. Y si eso le estaba alarmando, al llegar la hora de enderezarse por completo y ver a la habitante de esa habitación se le calló el alma a los pies. Si el día anterior estaba mal, ahora estaba peor, parecía una muñeca de trapo, maltratada y ajada.

Estaba esquelética, los ojos ya apenas eran una ilusión de lo que eran, se le habían hinchado hasta ocultarlos completamente. Tenía una mirada distante y vacía, de una tristeza tan profunda que le atemorizaba. El pelo que era rebelde y encrespado por naturaleza, le caía lacio, sin brillo pegándosele a la frente. Una bata gruesa ocultaba su cuerpo pero Draco pudo ver sus manos y sus pies. La muñeca no era más que un mero engranaje cubierto por una fina piel y lo mismo ocurría con los tobillos. Sus manos estaban venosas, casi parecían azules por el riego sanguíneo. El corazón se le paró un segundo al ver que dos uñas se le estaban desprendiendo.

"_¡Por Merlín, Granger! ¿Qué te has hecho?_" se preguntó Draco.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres Malfoy? - preguntó Hermione con voz ronca y áspera

- ¿Qué me digas que te ocurre? – preguntó Draco recuperando la compostura o fingiendo hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué habría de decírtelo, precisamente a ti? No te has preocupado nunca de mi no vas a empezar….- Hermione se calló al ver como ese ojos grises se desviaban ocultando la verdad. Hermione parpadeo un par de veces intentando procesar la información que su cerebro tan hábilmente había descubierto. - ¿Un Malfoy adorador de la sangre preocupado por mi?

- Yo no soy mi padre – se escudó Draco sin saber que decir pues ni el mismo sabía cómo explicar sus pensamientos.

- Eso no responde a mi pregunta. – inquirió Hermione olvidándose por un momento de su dolor y sintió curiosidad por primera vez de Draco y de esa mirada huidiza en la que nunca se había fijado.

- Sí, estoy preocupado ¿Contenta Granger? – respondió de sopetón Draco y Hermione no pudo sino esbozar un amago de sonrisa al ver esas mejillas tan blancas cubiertas por un ligero rubor.

- A medias, ¿Cómo sé que esto no es una de tus estratagemas para burlarte? – preguntó Hermione más para asegurarse que otra cosa pues esos ojos grises no podían engañarla. Se sorprendió mirando con atención esos dos discos de plata como la luna. Nunca se había fijado en lo bellos que eran pero es que nunca había visto alguna emoción distinta al odio emergiendo de ellos.

- No tengo porque explicarte nada Granger, estoy preocupado y eso debería bastarte. – respondió condescendientemente pero el rubor se negaba a desaparecer.

- Pues deberías saber ya que no soy de esas que van contando su vida a la gente solo porque digan que están preocupados. – dijo Hermione echándose para atrás el pelo y sonándose la nariz con un pañuelo que llevaba en el bolsillo de la bata. Draco la miró un segundo con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Y qué debería hacer para convencerte qué me preocupas para que me lo cuentes? – preguntó Draco sin saber porque se tragaba su orgullo así sin más.

- Sinceramente, viajar en el tiempo y no ser tan condenadamente asqueroso. – replicó Hermione mordazmente con intención de cerrar la puerta pero algo se lo impedía, por primera vez en una semana sentía como el dolor se disipaba, disuelto por una cálida sensación de bienestar.

- Eso sería difícil, tú y Potter os encargasteis de destruir todos los giratiempos y con ellos medio ministerio por vuestra estupidez. – dijo Draco con una sonrisa de superioridad. Se arrepintió de haber dicho eso nada más decirlo.

- No estás logrando que crea que has cambiado y que te preocupas por mí. – comentó con una mueca de disgusto. Sin embargo se quedo inexpresiva al ver la culpabilidad encharcando esos ojos que cada vez le costaba más dejar de mirar.

- Lo siento, Hermione. – murmuro con un hilo de voz realmente arrepentido.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó Hermione sin atreverse a presuponer nada.

- Lo siento. – repitió.

- No, eso no. Después. ¿Qué has dicho después? – preguntó Hermione cada vez más interesada en lo que decía el rubio que en lo que intentaba destruirla por dentro.

- ¿Hermione? Es tu nombre. – dijo con simpleza Draco sin darse cuenta de las consecuencias que traería ese insignificante acto.

- Nunca me habías llamado Hermione. – dijo Hermione como si le hubieran quitado todo el aire de los pulmones, estaba realmente sorprendida.

- La gente cambia. Supongo que te mereces más respeto del que te he dado todos estos años. – explicó Draco siendo sincero por primera vez en su vida.

- Nunca imagine que dirías eso. Siendo un Sangre Pura. – dijo Hermione dando un paso hacia adelante más para estar frente a frente que otra cosa pero esto puso nervioso a Draco.

- Las verdades de mi padre, por muy profundamente que las haya arraigado en mí, no son las mías. – Draco empezó a moverse en su sitio pasando el peso de una pierna a la otra. La proximidad con la castaña era inferior a la de un metro. Por primera vez el delicado aroma de su cuerpo le llegó y se instalo en sus fosas nasales haciéndole más difícil concentrarse.

- Eso… Eso es… - Hermione se había quedado sin palabras. – Estás hablando en serio lo puedo ver en tus ojos. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en cambiar?

- Cambiar nunca es fácil ni sencillo sobre todo cuando tienes que cambiar todo en lo que deberías creer. – expuso Draco – Sabes muy bien que es cierto después de todo tú y Weasley, tardasteis una eternidad en cambiar vuestra forma de ser para con el otro. – Draco se dio cuenta en seguida que acababa de meter la pata hasta el fondo más abisal de la Tierra. Hermione perdió el poco color que había ganado en la conversación y volvió a llorar. Durante unos segundos los dos permanecieron de pie uno frente al otro, Hermione llorando desconsoladamente y Draco a su lado sin saber qué hacer. Entonces ocurrió algo que Draco no habría podido imaginar nunca. Hermione se abalanzó sobre él hundiendo su cara en la camiseta pulcramente planchada donde ahogo sus penas. Sin saber cómo actuar, Draco la cubrió con sus brazos tratando de consolarla. El llanto se intensifico y Hermione hundió aun más la cara en el pecho del rubio.

Así estuvieron toda la mañana hasta que tras haber eliminado todo su dolor, Hermione por fin se durmió en brazos de quien menos habría esperado. Draco al verla dormir tan delicadamente y no queriendo despertarla la llevo suavemente al sillón y se sentó ofreciendo su cuerpo de almohada. Se quedo allí, viendo como el sol ascendía y descendía sin moverse un solo centímetro.

Su mente memorizó a fuego cada contorno, cada línea, cada sombra de aquel rostro que estaba en paz tras demasiados días de sufrimiento. Las ojeras aun remarcaban esos ojos ahora ocultos pero de una belleza insondable. "_Espera ¿Había Pensado que los ojos de Hermione eran bellos?_" Tampoco podía decir lo contrario, esos iris color café eran de todo menos feos.

Y si aceptaba que sus ojos eran preciosos, sus labios no eran menos. Sin necesidad de ningún tipo de brillo o retoque conseguían llamar la atención de cualquiera con ojos para mirarlos. Eran carnosos y rosados, atrayentes. Parecían llamarle. Susurrarle en un idioma que solo él conocía que se acercara y los catara. Desechó la idea de inmediato debía ser el cansancio de llevar todo el día sin moverse un ápice.

Pero fue inútil a más intentaba apartar la idea de su mente más luchaba esta por arraigarse. Lo que le parecía aprovecharse de una persona dormida se transformó en una necesidad que pedía a gritos ser saciada. Lentamente como si temiera que el simple acto de pensar en ello la despertara fue acercando su cara a la de ella. Estaban muy juntos, tan juntos que Draco notaba en las mejillas el suave y cálido aliento de Hermione que seguía durmiendo sin saber lo que pasaba por la mente del rubio.

Sus labios por fin se juntaron y los ojos de Draco se cerraron en el acto embriagado por las sensaciones que bombardeaban su cuerpo de forma constante, inundando cada partícula de su ser con un placer indescriptible. Sus labios se movieron y un calor abrasador se coló por ellos arrasando todo su cuerpo dejando solo un único pensamiento cuerdo: No dejar de besarla.

Era como el chocar de dos estrellas, como un volcán en plena ebullición o una tormenta en todo su apogeo. Sus manos apresaron la cabeza de Hermione acariciando esos cabellos que le parecían alborotados, como una representación de cómo estaba él a nivel interno. Su antiguo yo, el que desapareciera en sexto curso, gritaba furioso y ultrajado porque un Malfoy besara a una SangreSucia. Luego estaba el otro yo, el que estaba besando con pasión a Hermione que no le hacía ningún caso.

Absortó en su lo que sentía no se dio cuenta de cómo Hermione se despertaba hasta que noto una lengua curiosa examinando su boca y luchando contra la suya por la supremacía del beso. Draco abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con la mirada de Hermione que despedía chispas de placer, pasión y… ¿odio? Ver esa expresión hizo que a pesar de estar pasando el mejor momento de su vida se separo de Hermione que le miro interrogante.

- ¿Me odias? – preguntó Draco a una Hermione desconcertada.

- … No, no te odio. Tanto Harry como yo siempre hemos sabido que eras un imbécil presuntuoso por culpa de tu padre. Y lo demostraste en el sexto curso. No quisiste hacer daño a nadie solo mantener a salvo a tu familia y a ti. – contestó Hermione mirándole tan fijamente que Draco quiso besarla de nuevo.

- Entonces, ¿A quién odias tanto? Lo estoy viendo ahora mismo en tus ojos y lo vi antes cuando te besaba. – dijo Draco, haciéndose una idea bastante acertada de la respuesta. – Es Weasley ¿verdad?

- No sabía que pudieras leer mentes. – replicó inquieta Hermione pero sintiendo en lo más hondo que Draco era de confianza.

- No lo hago. Solo hay tres personas en el mundo a la que puedas odiar tanto. La primera está muerta. Gracias a Merlín. – empezó Draco mientras acariciaba, molesto con su familia, las cicatrices de Hermione. – La segunda soy yo y me has dicho que no lo soy. Y la tercera es Weasley.

- Soy demasiado evidente. – se quejó ella emitiendo un bufido.

- No eres para nada evidente, Hermione. Nadie en el colegio se ha enterado de esto o tendría a Potter todo el día aquí. – la trató de animar Draco. – ¿Puedo preguntar qué ha pasado?

- ¿No lo sabes? Creía que siempre estabas atento a todo lo que pudieras usar en tu beneficio. – bromeó Hermione o al menos trato de hacerlo y por eso Draco sonrió.

- Aunque te sorprenda, tengo mi propia vida que os siguiera para enterarme de todo lo que hacíais era por orden de mi padre. Ahora ¿Me lo vas a contar? – dijo Draco con media sonrisa.

- No hay mucho que contar, como siempre he sido una estúpida. Me creí que Ron me amaba y no es así. Le vi besándose y adulando a… a Lavander Brown. – resumió Hermione mientras un par de lagrimas se deslizaban por su mejilla. Draco adelanto un dedo y las recogió apartándolas de su camino.

- No llores. Puede que no os conozca, pero si de algo estoy seguro es de que el mundo de Weasley sale y se pone solo por ti. – dijo Draco sabiendo que el rumbo por el que llevaba la conversación le alejaban de esos labios a los que tan pronto se había vuelto adictos pero no le importó, solo quería que Hermione sonriera y fuera feliz. ¿Cómo una persona puede cambiar tanto por un beso? Se pregunto a sí mismo.

-Eso no es verdad, tú no les viste. – susurro en un murmullo apenas audible.

- No le vi, pero puede que tú tampoco. – intento explicar Draco intentando no pensar en esos labios que le llamaban. – Puede que hayas malinterpretado la situación.

- Eso es imposible si lo hubiera hecho, Ron habría echado la puerta abajo el sábado pasado solo por no haberme presentado a la cita. Y bien sabes que no apareció nadie preocupada por mí. – explicó muy segura aunque la última frase le tembló ligeramente. Los besos de Ron eran muy distintos a los de Draco, pero los de este último la habían dejado con ganas de más, aun sintiéndose mal por Ron, sin saber porque, quería volver a besarle. - ¿Por qué me has besado? – pregunto al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado hacia unos instantes.

- Francamente, no pude resistirme. ¿Y tú por qué me correspondiste? – el rubor había vuelta a hacer acto de presencia en las mejillas de Draco.

- Por lo mismo. – confesó Hermione. – Y me gustaría volver a sentir tus labios. – antes de darse cuenta Hermione aprisionaba sus labios contra los de él. Pronto sus lenguas jugaban a una danza que solo ellos sabían ejecutar. Draco acarició el cuello de Hermione notando el pulso alocado de la castaña, sin saber porque lo hacia la levanto del sofá y la llevo hasta su dormitorio en volandas. En ningún momento sus labios se separaron. Entraron los dos entre tropiezos y algunos golpes para las rodillas del rubio. Draco se dejo caer sobre la cama poniéndose literalmente encima de Hermione.

- ¿Qué estamos haciendo? – logró preguntar Hermione cuando se separaron para tomar aire.

- Vivir el momento. – le susurro al oído Draco mientras besaba la oreja de la castaña.

- Pero no, esto no está bien. Yo no te amo y tú no me amas. Yo quiero a Ron. – intento decir Hermione sin mucho convencimiento.

- Puedes no decirme la verdad pero tus ojos te traicionan. Puedes esconderme lo que sientes ahora pero tus labios me lo desvelan. Sé que ahora mismo me deseas tanto como yo a ti. – recitó Draco adaptando un poema Muggle que había escuchado hacía mucho tiempo.

-Desearte no es lo mismo que quererte. – suspiro Hermione confusa sin saber qué hacer notando el cálido aliento de Draco sobre su cuello, tan cercano a ella que un leve movimiento volvería a unirlos.

- Dime que pare y lo hare. – dijo Draco besándole el cuello y provocando un suspiro profundo en Hermione. Eso la desarmó si ya tenía dudas de querer dejarlo marchar ese beso las disperso.

Enredo sus dedos en el cuidado pelo platino de Draco y antes de darse cuanta estaba tirando de él para volver a juntar sus labios. El tiempo había dejado de tenerles en cuenta, ahora solo existían ellos dos para dar rienda suelta a toda su pasión. Las manos de Draco que en todo momento estuvieron paradas acariciando, la cara y el cuello de Hermione, decidieron arriesgar a ir más allá.

Y con movimientos sumisos y delicados de un primerizo, aunque ninguno de los dos lo fuera, fue apartando esa bata tan fina descubriendo que debajo solo había una camiseta grande, demasiado grande para ser de ella, y una ropa interior muy pasional para que la llevara una chica como Hermione.

– Nunca imagine que llevaras este tipo de prendas tan sugerentes – ronroneó Draco viendo como el rubor de las mejillas de Hermione se extendía hasta la raíz del pelo.

- ¿Te… gusta? – preguntó Hermione con una cara de vergüenza y timidez de tal magnitud que a Draco se le derritió el corazón.

- Me encanta – esa contestación basto para que Hermione se deshiciera de la bata que cubría su cuerpo dejándola prácticamente desnuda y arrancando la camisa de Draco cuyos botones salieron disparados en todas direcciones. El rubio no tardo en atender a las demandas de su compañera de cuarto y se desvistió hasta quedar solo con un bóxer negro. Hermione perfilo toda aquella escultural figura con sus dedos antes de que sus labios y su propia lengua les siguieran saboreando cada recoveco.

Draco gruño de placer pero no se quedo atrás. Intentando no entorpecer la placentera tarea de Hermione rasgo la camiseta y la tiro junto al resto de su ropa. Un sujetador, a juego con la otra prenda que aun quedaba en el cuerpo de Hermione, le escondió una de las pocas partes que le quedaban por descubrir.

La prenda de encaje negro y con transparencias no era la que llevaría alguien a menudo, pero Draco no se par a pensar. Ahora mismo sus ojos estaban fijos en las transparencias de la tela que mostraban más que sugerían lo que encontraría debajo.

Sus manos ya avanzaban para quitar ese último aunque bello estorbo cuando tuvo una idea aun mejor. Sus manos se posaron cerca de sus caderas acariciándolas y masajeándolas. Mientras su boca se acercaba al pecho de la joven y tiraba muy poco de los extremos, comprobando su flexibilidad o torturando un poco a Hermione que estaba impaciente y no paraba de suspirar tumbada en la cama sin poder moverse por la postura. Los labios de Draco llegaron al centro de aquellos dos bustos y sus dientes apresaron el cierre delantero de aquel sujetador.

Un tirón y el cierre salto liberando el busto de Hermione, el sujetador voló en la misma dirección que el resto de ropa que ya ocupaba un buen montón. Draco no perdió el tiempo y tal como había hecho con el cierre, sus dientes mordisquearon con delicadeza la cúspides del busco de Hermione. La castaña empezó a gemir mientras su respiración se agitaba. La boca de Draco palpó todo el pecho de Hermione y a cada beso, caricia o mordisco los notaba más endurecidos.

Las manos de Hermione apretaban más la cabeza de Draco mientras gemía más fuerte. Suerte tenían que el torreón estuviera tan apartado del resto de las zonas de paso o seguro que alguien ya les habrían oído. Y si las manos de Hermione no paraban quietas con la cabeza y la espalda de Draco, las de este no eran menos inactivas y acariciaban el interior del muslo de Hermione que automáticamente se abrió como un acto reflejo sin ningún pensamiento racional que mediase en el movimiento.

No había llegado aún a su parte más intima cuando notó la humedad de la zona. Eso le excitó de sobremanera y a pesar de querer y despacio degustando cada segundo, no pudo hacerlo. Sus dedos curiosos se posaron sobre aquella tela que le impedía el paso, estaba totalmente humedecida y le permitieron palpar toda la zona como si no hubiera nada de por medio.

Poco a poco haciendo el mayor de los esfuerzos por no quitarlo de un tirón, fue quitando la prenda interior desvelando el último secreto del cuerpo de Hermione. La tiró sin ninguna contemplación y sus besos fueron bajando desde el busto de Hermione bordeando el vientre y el ombligo hasta llegar a esa zona delicada y especialmente sensible en esos momentos.

Su lengua franqueo el paso de sus labios y con algo de temor por si hacia algo mal, lamió toda aquella zona. Hermione soltó un grito de entre sorpresa y puro éxtasis. Eso le dio más confianza al rubio que volvió sus movimientos más profundos atendiendo la zona superior mientras sus dedos experimentaban con la de más abajo. Sus dedos se empaparon en el mismo momento que se abrieron paso en el interior de Hermione que no dejaba de gemir ni un solo instante.

Draco chupaba con fruición cuando notó el espasmo de Hermione y sus dedos se vieron atrapados un ínstate. Supo lo que significaban aquellas señales y aprovechó el momento para degustar un mangar que a él le pareció exquisito y no dejo ni una sola gota provocando una nueva sacudida en todo el cuerpo de Hermione que había visto como Draco no solo no se apartó sino que se acercó aun más a la fuente de esos fluidos vitales.

Durante unos minutos se quedaron estáticos disfrutando del momento. Draco se separo de la joven bruja y la miro de arriba a abajo contemplándola por primera vez. Era una imagen incomparable como ver un ángel celestial que ha bajado de los cielos solo para que pudieras verla. Estaba de tal forma sobre las blancas sabanas que parecía una ninfa con un aura resplandeciente que le incitaba a volver a tomarla entre sus brazos y no soltarla jamás.

La besó y ambos intercambiaron sensaciones, emociones y sabores que no habían experimentado nunca. Hermione pudo saborear su propio aroma mezclado con la esencia de Draco. El bulto que se apreciaba en los bóxer de Draco estaba frotándose contra cara interna del muslo derecho de Hermione. La joven llevo sus manos y atrapo aquel abultamiento provocando que Draco gruñera entre besos. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior al palpar en toda su magnitud aquella prominencia.

Tiró a Draco y rodó por la cama hasta ponerse sobre él a la altura de sus rodillas y teniendo perfecto acceso a la entrepierna de Draco. El chico gruñía y murmuraba por lo bajo. Le bajo los calzoncillos y el bulto se catapulto hasta golpear el vientre de Draco para erguirse después. Hermione lo contemplo un momento y le dio pequeños y cortos besos mientras su mano bajaba y subía alrededor de ese trozo del cuerpo de Draco.

- No sigas Hermione – pidió Draco con un susurro inaudible. Hermione paro y miro esos ojos acerados que la miraban con deseo y lujuria.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te gusta? – pregunto Hermione entre preocupada de estar haciéndolo mal y con alguna nota de picardía por el convencimiento de estar haciéndolo muy bien por como la miraba el rubio.

- Lo estás haciendo demasiado bien. – reconoció Draco – Y hay una cosa que tenemos que hacer. Para las cueles necesito todas mis fuerzas para poder complacerte.

- Ya me estas complaciendo. – sonrió pícaramente pero alejó su cara y elevo su cuerpo hasta subir por los muslos y llegar a su destino. Mostrando una pericia inusual se dejó caer y Draco y Hermione gimieron a la vez al sentirse uno solo por primera vez. Draco rodó por la cama y se puso sobre ella de nuevo. Hermione entornó sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del rubio para profundizar las arremetidas.

Sus pieles se frotaron, se unieron en una ópera de gemidos, gruñidos y gritos. Sus cuerpos se fundieron el pecho de ella chocaba contra el de él. Las manos de Draco apretaban con fuerza las nalgas prietas de Hermione y ella le clavaba las uñas en la espalda arañándole por el deseo y la lujuria que estaba sintiendo en todo su cuerpo.

Draco le daba pequeños mordiscos y besos ligueros en el cuello, los labios y cada rincón al alcance de su boca del cuerpo desnudo de Hermione. Se movían al unisonó sin tregua, unos momentos despacio y otros tan rápidos que no sabían cómo era posible que la cama no se hubiera desmoronado.

No supieron concretar cuanto tiempo llevaban cuando empezaron a sentir descargas eléctricas surgiendo de la nuca y bajando por oleadas hasta sus pelvis unidas en una culminación en la que ambos seres se convirtieron en uno solo. Hermione sintió como su interior se expandía cuando Draco dio su ultima estocada tan profunda que parecía no querer volver a salir. Una tras otra las descargas de puro éxtasis de Draco inundaron el interior de Hermione haciendo que la joven también llegara al culmen del acto.

Cayeron el uno sobre el otro, exhaustos pero satisfechos. Se miraron y un relámpago cruzó el gris acero y chocó contra el café para volver a su destino. Draco sintió como algo más fuerte que la simple atracción se asentaba en el corazón de Draco. Hermione también sufría un proceso similar pero mucho más profundo y complejo. Ron era el amor de su vida, seguía amándole con locura y sabía que él era el único dueño de su corazón, pero una pequeña parte ya no le pertenecía, ahora era de Draco.

Se quedaron en silencio sin saber que pensar, masticando y rumiando esos pensamientos que los tenían absortos. Hasta que al final antes de que el sueño les asaltara Draco decidió arriesgarse.

- Te amo. – le susurro a una adormilada Hermione.

- Yo también. – se confesó así misma Hermione más que para decírselo a Draco. No hubo más palabras ese día que llegaba a su fin. Se durmieron uno abrazado al otro.

Los días siguientes los pasaron juntos su primer encuentro no fue el único pero también hacían muchas otras cosas. No querían precipitarse y lo mantuvieron en secreto, tampoco lo formalizaron y esto fue por petición de Draco, sabía que Hermione seguía amando a Weasley y que este tarde o temprano se daría cuenta que también la amaba. Por primera vez en su vida pensó en el bienestar de otro que no fuera él. No quería que sufriera demasiado en el caso de que volviera con Weasley, así se lo ponía más fácil.

Y ese día por supuesto llegó, pero no como Draco esperaba. El rubio había previsto una discusión descomunal entre ambos y no fue así. Tendría que habérselo imaginado. Weasley jamás habría dejado marchar a alguien como Hermione. Era imposible que eso hubiera pasado.

Lavander sin duda tendría que haber sido puesta en su casa, era una serpiente traicionera, pensó Draco usando uno de los muchos insultos que le profesaban los de Gryffindor. Hermione tendría que haberse dado cuenta, pero el dolor la asoló y como bien había aprendido en esos pocos días de algo parecido a un noviazgo, era muy frágil e insegura.

Lavander había usado Amortencia de la más alta calidad con Weasley. Y de no haber sido por el accidente del partido nadie se habría dado cuenta. La enfermera Pomfrey descubrió la presencia de la poción de amor enseguida. Había tantas trazas en su sangre que lo raro es que Weasley no hubiera sufrido alguna clase colapso.

Lavander fue expulsada de inmediato y poco faltó para que hubiera pasado un tiempo en Azkaban, de no ser por la misericordia que mostró Hermione nadie la habría librado, ni siquiera Potter o Weasley. Y después de eso llego la conversación más vergonzosa de la relación de Hermione y Weasley. Explicar y disculparse por todo lo que había pasado. Hermione armándose de valor le confesó lo que había pasado con Draco.

Ron hizo el gesto más maduro de toda su vida, escuchó atento todo lo que Hermione tuvo que decirle y al final guardo silencio intentando asimilarlo. No pudo enfadarse con ella, en realidad la comprendía perfectamente que tuviera que desahogarse con alguien, incluso, aunque le costó un poco, la creyó cuando le dijo que Draco no era tan malo como creían. Lo peor vino cuando le confesó que amaba a los dos.

Ron estuvo a punto de volver a la enfermería hasta que Hermione le tranquilizó que le había elegido a él pero que tenía que entender que ahora Draco formaba parte de su vida tanto como él o Harry. Durante las semanas siguientes Ron estuvo asimilándolo todo mientras recuperaba el tiempo perdido con Hermione.

Draco lo llevo mucho mejor que él, ya se había hecho a la idea de que Hermione jamás sería suya y había disfrutado del poco tiempo que la había tenido y agradecido porque le hubiera defendido delante de sus amigos para permitirle seguir a su lado.

Era una tarde de principios de invierno, la nieve caía grácilmente en el exterior cuando llamaron a la puerta. Draco abrió la puerta y se encontró con el menor de los Weasley. Cinco minutos después estaban los tres sentados en círculo, cada uno con una copa en la mano cortesía de Draco que prefería estar algo anestesiado solo por si acaso.

- Aquí estamos – empezó Hermione para romper el silencio incomodo que se había apoderado de ellos.

- Aquí estamos – repitió Ron sin mucho ánimo miraba a Hermione o mejor dicho la posición que había tomado respecto a los dos hombres de la habitación, entre ellos como si no supiera por cual decantarse.

- Y si empezamos antes de que el infierno se congele. – replicó Draco intentando acelerar las cosas y funcionó Hermione carraspeó y comenzó a hablar.

- He hablado con los dos por separado, todos sabemos que va a pasar pero quería tener esta conversación con los dos juntos. – empezó Hermione paseando la mirada de Ron a Draco y de nuevo a Ron. – Hace unos días Ron volvió a la normalidad y volvimos a estar juntos – esto lo dijo mirando a Draco. – Pero me parecía traicionaros sino le decía lo que sentía por ti. Yo te quiero Draco pero Ron es el amor de mi vida…

- Lo sé, te lo dije cuando empezamos a "salir" que solo era cuestión de tiempo que volvierais a estar juntos y nunca me hice ilusiones de lo contrario. – cortó Draco ante la sorprendida mirada de Ron al oírle hablar.

- Aun así ya no me puedo alegar de ti, te quiero demasiado como para que volvamos a odiarnos o simplemente nos repelamos como todos estos años y sé que tú tampoco lo quieres. – siguió Hermione. Miró a Ron. – Y eso te lo deje bien claro. Si volvíamos a estar juntos tenías que aceptar mis sentimientos por Draco y que nos siguiéramos viendo como amigos. No te pido que te conviertas en su mejor amigo pero me gustaría que os conocierais sois muy importante para mí y sé que os llevarías bien si dejarais atrás ese odio entre casas y olvidarais la guerra. – Hermione se calló. Ya había dejado clara su postura y ahora les tocaba a ellos mover. Draco se levantó, sin que Ron le viera le guiño imperceptiblemente el ojo a Hermione, y se puso delante del pelirrojo que también se levanto.

- Draco Malfoy. Encantado de conocerte. – dijo Draco teniéndole la mano con una sonrisa encantadora. Estaba intentando empezar de cero.

- Ronald Bilius Weasley, mis amigos me llaman Ron. Encantado. – contestó Ron estrechándole la mano. Hermione empezó a llorar de alegría al verlos.


End file.
